What Really Happened POKER
by kdoc27
Summary: Would Marco take Dylan back,and at what cost..?


What Really Happened..(POKER).

**kdoc27** Current Location: . Current Mood: contemplative Current Music: george harrison-fab/faster

Marco looked at Dylan...  
>He had pulled his shirt off, and was showing his ex-teammate, Daryll, his new 'Snake' tattoo; it ran from his shoulder and most of the way down his side.<br>He knew what Dylan was doing, but it wasn't going to work...not tonight..

Tim was his date for tonight.  
>And there was a plan...<p>

Tim seemed to be getting closer with Zander, but he and Marco would always be close, so he'd agreed to help with this.  
>Marco knew they would never be more than friends,but there was a level of ...understanding, an almost ...brotherly closeness...like they'd been friends for a lot longer.<br>At times they could finish each others' sentences.

It was nice...  
>Having friends like that.<p>

His friendship with Spin was like that...well...mostly.  
>Gavin would have to deal with that other...knownbut not discussed, dimension of his personality one day...

Marco was glad it wouldn't be HIM that Spinner chose to explore that side of himself with.  
>He was thinking ...maybe it would be ...Jay.<p>

They'd had another confrontation at school the other day, this time in one of the bathrooms...

Marco had opened the door.  
>And seen them on the floor...<p>

Spinner was on top, and Jay seemed frozen...gazing up at him...making no move to pull his wrists from the grip Spinner had on them...  
>Marco had backed out quickly...<p>

Dylan was trying to get a response...  
>Anything to let him know if he still had a chance or not.<br>That was why he'd come with Tim.

Marco was pretty sure he knew what his ex-boyfriend was doing back in town, but wasn't about to make the first move.

Letting Dylan challenge him to a game of poker was just a ruse...something to get the three of them seated together...

Yeah, of course Marco still loved him...  
>And he fully intended to take him back.<p>

Thats what all those prayers and long walks had been about.  
>Back when everyone was waiting for him to fall apart...<br>He was pretty surprised himself, it was almost like ...  
>Like he'd gone to sleep...<br>And awakened...older.

Yes he would surely reclaim what was his...

But Dylan wouldn't get it easy...  
>He had to make him sweat a little first...<p>

So, when Tim accidentally bet all Marco's chips...  
>Marco say the look on Dylan's face; that look that said plainly, "are you kidding me?'.<p>

He told Tim not to worry about it, he wasn't a poker player and couldn't be expected to understand gamboling.  
>Marco lay his fingers gently on the back of Tim's hand, smiled at him while he said- "Some people are just more into games. The important thing is to never bet anything you can't afford to lose."<br>He was looking into Dylan's eyes as he said it.

Dylan turned the table over!

Then he just stood there, shaking, and breathing like he just run for miles; staring at Marco.

Marco looked back at him, his face showing almost no emotion...only a little anger...

"What do you want from me?" Dylan asked, leaning over him.  
>There was a bright sheen of sweat on his face, and the over-bright shine of tears in the big blond's eyes.<p>

Glancing back to make sure Tim was getting their jackets, Marco looked up at Dylan,

He (Marco) leaned in closer for a moment, let the mask fall from his face...  
>Looking at Dylan the way he used to, back when everything seemed to be perfect; the smile that melted Dylan's insides, bowing his lips...the sparkle in his eyes only a little brighter from the anger he still felt.<p>

He heard Dylan's breath stop...saw his parted lips tremble.

"All or nothing!", Marco whispered.  
>Then he stepped back.<p>

Tim was back, ready to go.  
>His face empty of emotion again, Marco turned from Dylan, and taking Tim's hand, left.<p>

Dylan felt like he'd been hit by a truck.  
>That look...!<br>That smile!

There was only one answer...

There would only ever be one answer to that question.  
>When it came to Marco Del Rossi...<br>Dylan Micalchuk would always want it ALL!

Tags: de grassi marco/dylan fanfic, marco/dylan. marco forever


End file.
